


Safe and Sound

by spcderling



Series: Dreamwork(Irondad and Spiderson) [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, M/M, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Steve, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spcderling/pseuds/spcderling
Summary: Tony Stark has always been a parental figure towards Peter, but what exactly happens when May, Peter's last relative, goes missing and Pepper and Tony are left to raise Peter with the help of the Avengers.





	Safe and Sound

**Dreamwork Series**

**Safe and Sound:**

**One: Missing**

 

Peter was currently standing in a police station, sniffling. Of course, Tony Stark was notified ever since May had placed him as the emergency contact in case of a time like this. 

In case something happened to May. 

Tony Stark made his way into the station, Pepper on his left side and Happy on his right, concerned looks on their faces.  Concerned for Peter mostly and why the five-year-old was sitting in a seat, a plushie that Tony and May had made together in his arms. 

Tony immediately made his way over to Peter, Peter immediately latching onto him when he was close enough. 

“What happened? And where is May?” Pepper asked, her eyes furrowed at the police. When an officer was about to answer, the chief stepped forward. “May is missing, and he was there for three days by himself. You’re lucky you two came, otherwise he was about to be placed in an orphanage.”

Tony scoffed at the answer, stepping forward, the boy in his arms. “So you’re just going to give up without a second thought? Are you even searching for her?!” He screamed, angered by the chief’s answer. May was one of his and Pepper’s close friends, so the sudden news of her missing and no evidence on her was complete bullshit. 

The chief sighed, holding the bridge of his nose. “We searched and searched, even going to the last places she was spotted, we even searched through the apartment, I’m sorry, but I think she left on her own.” 

Tony looked down at Peter, his big doe eyes staring back up at him. Would May really leave on her own terms and not tell anyone? She couldn’t have, she wouldn’t have. And he was going to find out what actually happened, but he has to figure out how to take care of Peter with his time management. 

And being Tony Stark, meant he was determined to care for Peter, _WITH_ the help of Pepper, and the rest of the Avengers.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Short starter chapter, but they will slowly get longer as time goes by, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and look forward to this story.


End file.
